1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, which has two housings connected to each other via a hinge section and openable and closable with respect to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As performance of notebook personal computers has been increased in recent years, the number of cables arranged in a device has been also increased. In addition, the trend to reduce the size and weight of such computers has made space available for arranging cables in a housing extremely small because the housing is densely packed with components.
A notebook personal computer is typically composed of a main unit having a keyboard thereon and a display unit having a display screen thereon. The notebook personal computer is configured such that the main unit and the display unit are connected to each other via a hinge section so that they can be opened and closed with respect to each other. Generally, the notebook personal computer thus configured employs a wiring route running inside the hinge section to arrange a cable extending over the main unit and the display unit. A wiring route running outside the hinge section is not usually employed because the use of such an outside route makes it extremely difficult to assemble the device including wiring.
However, when a housing is densely packed with multiple components, the use of such an outside route may not be avoided depending on layout of circuit components. In such a situation, there arises a problem of how to employ a wiring route running outside the hinge section without reducing assembly performance.
Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 6-181393, No. 9-55592, No. 9-146668 and No. 2002-112430 propose various ideas related to wiring. However, these publications never mention contrivance in a case where a wiring route running outside a hinge section is adopted.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides an electronic apparatus having two housings connected to each other via a hinge section and openable and closable with respect to each other, which allows a cable to be laid along a wiring route running outside the hinge section.